


I'm A Winner

by abcd_ari



Category: Ariana Grande (Musician)
Genre: Gen, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcd_ari/pseuds/abcd_ari
Summary: You get a price: (since you took part in a contest you knew nothing of and now you are the winner!) You will be spending a day with Ariana Grande.





	I'm A Winner

Ariana had started a contest a week before and you had won it!

She had posted a picture on most of her social networks and written:

„hi my loves! I started a contest, it will run from the 10th march 2019 until the 17th march 2019. You can win a whole day with me! All you have to do is write a comment under my last picture on insta (no worries, I marked the pic and wrote something under it, that way you can be sure it's the right one!! <33) and with some luck, you can win one day with me!!! Best day xx"

I didn't think much of it, I just wrote something under her picture like I always did, but when 100.000 people comment under someone's picture, you don't have a great chance at winning, have you?

But after a week (I had already forgotten the picture contest after half an hour, loll) I suddenly found a message of a familiar account in my instagram messages: …

Ariana Grande: Congratulations! You're the winner of this contest! Please tell me the country you live in and if you want to meet up,otherwise another person will win the meeting.

Me: Ommggg, i cant believe this!!! Of course i wanna meet! I live in [whichever country you live in]., do I have to

Ari: Very good, the date that I prefer is the 17th April, are you able to meet up at that day? We can meet up in whichever city you like. I wanted to go shopping with you, so you can choose whatever area you like that has many stores. :)

Me: i know a perfect one: [your favourite mall]!

Ari: Sounds great! Please check your messages again some times, maybe I will give you some more informations. Looking forward to it! JJJ ♡

So it was decided. I was very excited for the whole month. Usually, the year goes by very fast, do you know that feeling? But this month felt like 3 years in a row!

„Mom, look what message I got!“, I showed it to her. She was also very surprised, but she knew I was a big fan and agreed to driving me to the mall in April.

There it was, after waiting for 31 long days, I met up with her at the mall at 2 p.m. I was really excited! And I hoped that it would turn out great! But when I saw her with two men approaching, the joy was dimmed fown a bit. Of course, she has to be safe, but she had security people with her? Did I see that right?

„Hello!“, Ari said, smiling and waving at me as I showed up and ran towards her, greeting her still excitedly. „I can't believe it!“, I still said. Those sentences were so clichè, but it was the truth, I really didn't believe it!

„Where do you want to go to?“, she asked me and I felt proud, looking around: „There!“, I pointed atthe direction. Suddenly, a phone rang. „Thank you, next! Thank you, next! Thank you, next! I'm so f#cking thankful for my ex…“ Oh, was that my phone? Ooops, I probably didn't turn the volume down… I was searching for it in my purse, excusing myself, but as I found it and no one called I looked up and realised that Ari’s phone had rang and she just picked up the call and talked to the phone. Oh, well, maybe she had also forgot to turn her phone off, that's why I was turning it off right now!

„…yeah, of course, I'll call you later!“, she concluded the call after making me wait for a while. „…alright, where did you say you wanted to go?“, she smiled again and I told her again, but just as we wanted to enter it, I heard her song again. This time I knew that it wasn't my phone, it had to be hers again… and it was! Unbelievable… I had to wait another while for her to pay attention to her fan (who won her contest, by the way!) to finally enter the store. The other two guys followed us, of course.

„Awww, that's cute!“, Ari said and pointed a particular armband out. Of course, it was beautiful! But…

„I know, but I don't know… the price?“

„Don't worry, I could pay it for you.“

…no, that wasn't what I wanted. „No, please don't! You don't need to pay me stuff.“, I said. „Just spending time with you is enough.“, I wanted to make my point clear.

Then her phone rang again.

I gave the whole trip up.

When I got home, I had two armbands and a pair of shoes (not paid by me, by the way!!!), but I didn't have fun anymore. I was bummed out about this, I had imagined a better day with Ari. With Ari, and not with me, Ari and two creepy men always behind us, staring at me and making me feel uncomfortable.

Just as I wanted to call it a day and go to bed, I got a message (by my „Thank you, next! Thank you, next!“ ringtone).

It was on Instagram.

And it was by Ariana. Ariana Grande, to be precise.

And she had sent me some pictures of us and of my armband on my wrist.

And there was even a little text under all of the pictures:

„Hey! I feel very sorry, because I feel like today wasn't a very great day for both of us, right? I'm very sorry that we got interrupted that much, but I had very important things in my family going on and I also didn't want to dissapoint you, because I wouldve had to cancel the meeting than. Maybe we can meet again and make up?

Xx :)“

Oh…


End file.
